The beginning of Doctor Octopus
by Mic905
Summary: A great plan has failed, and now he is stuck in the Raft, how will Otto Octavius handle this? Takes place after the final boss in Spider-Man PS4.


All right, so I'm just gonna declare it now and forever. SPIDER-MAN PS4 IS THE MOST AWESOMEST SPIDER-MAN GAME EVER (at least until the sequel comes out, and a sequel WILL come out). I loved EVERYTHING about the game, from it's story, it's combat, and its characters. So why not make a Fanfic of the game. This Fanfic is about my all time favorite Spider-Man villain, Doctor Octopus! The story is told from his perspective after the end of the main story. Takes place the morning after he got incarcerated. Enjoy!

* * *

The Raft. The very prison that he just instigated a brilliant plan to break out a LOT of its prisoners. And now he's locked up in it, how humiliating.

He had it all according to plan.  
Step 1: Build the super powerful metal arms that made him felt heaven.  
Step 2: Release the most dangerous supervillains from the Raft, and have them in his plan.  
And Step 3: Humiliate and destroy Norman Osborn.

It all would've been so SIMPLE, if it hadn't been for that treacherous excuse for an assistant, Peter Parker.

Just thinking of that name brings him NOTHING but pure contempt. He taught that lousy little nobody EVERYTHING he knew about science for 2 years, and how does he repay him? BY BETRAYING HIM!

He would've spared him. What small shred of the old Otto Octavius he still had made him try to spare Peter. He gave Peter plenty of opportunities to not get killed, but the self righteous 'hero' just didn't think he tortured him enough with his betrayal, and decided to prevent his revenge on Norman.

Killing him would've been very easy. He could've had the Sinister Six to just kill him. He could've killed him back at the secret lab. But that small shred he had left just WOULD'NT let him.

He tried to appeal to Peter with their old friendship, even admitted that he saw him as a son, even promised to not tell anyone that he's Spider-Man. But the brainless traitor instead threw him in prison.

And he was so close to getting back at Norman too.

And now here he is. Lying on a hard bed, with a body that's about to give up on him pretty soon, with no metal arms to bring him salvation, wearing a very hideous orange prison outfit, and his two most hated enemies having the freedom of simply walking outside.

This is truly the worst thing that has ever happened to him.

"BEEP!"

A beep sound was heard, as the door of his cell opened to reveal a guard. "All right, Otto. It's time to eat breakfast." The guard had the gall to order him, but there was nothing Otto could do about it, so he had no choice but to comply.

"Okay." Otto grudgingly complied as he tried his best to get up from his bed. But sadly his condition worsened since the last time he moved, no doubt from his excruciatingly painful defeat from Peter. And now he could barely be able to get up.

He spent a minute trying to get up from his bed. But he just doesn't have the strength. The guard looked annoyed at waiting for this long, so he just came over and helped him up. "Come on. I'll help you up." The guard wrapped an arm around Otto to get him up.

"Thanks." Otto grudgingly thanked the guard, as he is now on his feet. At least he can still walk, that's good enough at least. But as he walked, he could only move shortly.

The guard was getting frustrated with Otto now. "Oh my god! Do I seriously have to drag you to the cafeteria?!" He grunted, as he grabbed onto Otto and started pushing him out of his cell.

"Argh! EASY!" Otto hissed. "In case you didn't know, I happen to have a disease that's making my body lose it's function as time passes." Can't this guard be patient? It's not Otto's fault that the universe hates him for no reason. "It's why I built those arms in the first place."

"Then you should've thought twice before you poisoned everyone in New York." The guard bit back at Otto, as he dragged Otto while he struggled.

"I would've cured them!"

* * *

It took a while, but they made it to the cafeteria. And the trip was just dreadful. "Here we are, Otto. Now you're going to be a good boy and get in line to get your food. Okay?" The guard snarked at Otto.

Otto just wants to rip this guard's tongue out and shove it in his posterior, but he stayed calm and said "Yes sir." As he got in line to get his food.

As he waited, Otto looked around the cafeteria and noticed that there aren't a lot of prisoners in the cafeteria, probably from his successful prison break.

"Good morning New York, and I hope you're all feeling greater than a camel's toe on a monthly period... What? Oh. Forget what I just said folks." The unmistakable loud voice of J. Jonah Jameson came on the radio. Maybe his criticism of Spider-Man will cheer Otto up.

"Yesterday wasn't a dream, as the antiserum for the Devil's Breath is killing off the dreaded super poison that's plagued the good people of our fine city, and we owe our thanks to Dr. Morgan Michaels for bringing this miracle upon us to get rid of the awful disease that was unleashed by the evil Doctor Octopus!"

"Wait, What?!" Did he just seriously gave him a supervillain name? Doctor Octopus? "You've gotta be kidding me." Otto, or as the media is calling him now 'Doctor Octopus, said in exasperation at the stupid name they gave him.

Otto was so upset at this embarrassing revelation, that he bumped into the prisoner in front of him. The prisoner turned around to face Otto, only to turn out to be "Martin Li?" Otto expressed in surprise.

"Dr. Octavius." Martin responded in what Otto could only assume to be soft contempt, which makes sense since Otto did back handed Martin for failure. Martin is luckily not in his negative form right now. He's actually even wearing one of those uncomfortable orange outfits.

"How are you doing in this fine day?" Otto sheepishly asked his former right-hand man, trying to keep Martin from killing him.

"Fine. My cheek still hurts from you smacking it." Martin claimed, as he starts rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Oh." So he is upset about that. This is not going to end well.

"In case you're wondering, no I won't kill you. I have plenty of reasons to hate you and kill you. But I no longer feel any vengeance. For anyone for that matter." Martin Li doesn't feel any vengeance? What kind of middle age existential crisis bulshit is this?

"W-What do you mean?" Otto stammered, trying to understand his old teammate.

"When I became an adult, I started blaming my losses in life on Norman. Ever since then I started having an inner conflict with the demon inside me. I wanted to just let it go and just continue on with my life, but the demon kept urging me to go after Norman." Martin explained, as Otto listened carefully. "I've been causing so much pain to this city, killing many good people that had nothing to do with me, and frankly I feel so much guilt from all the misery, but I kept persisting in trying to get revenge, and now I've lost the friends I had in my crusade. It only took the wise wisdom of a man to make me realize it." Martin finished.

Otto has a good idea on who Martin meant, as he could only scoff. "Let me guess, is it Spider-Man?"

"Spider-Man has proven himself to be more noble hearted than anyone else in this city, so it makes sense that he makes more sense than either of the two of us. After what you did to me, I shouldn't feel any obligation to help you. But I want to help anyone in need, and frankly, Otto, you definitely need help. So take my advice, forget about revenge. We may have believed that it will bring us satisfaction, but all it did was ruin us even farther." Martin rambled on like the insane terrorist he is. Otto Octavius will NEVER give up his quest for vengeance.

"You can forget about trying to change my mind, Martin. I will NEVER stop trying to have my revenge. I WILL kill Osborn, and I WILL kill Spider-Man too. The both of them will forever be marked at the top of my list of people to kill when I get out of here! You may have lost your way, but I haven't!" Otto boasted in complete confidence.

Martin could only give Otto a sympathetic look. "Well, I hope that you manage to get your epiphany soon. But if you do manage to break out, please keep me out of your Sinister Six. I don't want to cause anymore trouble, and hopefully by the time I'm ever released, the people of F.E.A.S.T. would find it in their hearts to accept me back. But I don't think that will happened." Martin turned forward again in his line as he looked regretful at his latest choices in life. But then he turned a glance at Otto. "Besides, I'm useless anyway."

Okay, Otto had to admit he deserved THAT. But definitely not that ridiculous lecture. They both continued forward to get their breakfast.

* * *

Eggs. A very cliched form of breakfast, but a delicious cliche nonetheless.

Otto sat alone on his table, hoping to eat in peace. Then suddenly he felt the ground shake, as he looked ahead of him to see none other than Adrian Toomes AKA The Vulture, Max Dillon AKA Electro, and Aleksei Sytsevich AKA The Rhino approaching his table.

This might not end well. When he first approached them, he felt very confident with his powerful metal arms. Now he doesn't have them on him, making him completely harmless and vulnerable to whatever wrath they are gonna bring on Otto. F%#$.

After they sat down, Adrian started talking. "Good morning, Otto. So how does being locked up for the first time feel?" Adrian asked somewhat cranky. Just like Otto and Martin, Adrian was also wearing one of those stupid orange outfits.

"It stinks." Otto responded just as cranky as Adrian. Probably because of their old age, plus being jailed, equals cranky.

"Aaah don't worry about it, Doc. The Raft never does truly keep anyone here longer than 3 months at best, or 1 year at worst. So we will get out eventually... Again." Max claimed confidently. Max was still wearing his supervillain outfit but instead of his empowering harness, he had a specially built shock nullifying harness that's keeping him from using his powers on any of the poor fools in this cafeteria.

"You really think so?" Otto questioned Max. Despite being vastly intelligent, Otto had to admit that while breaking into the Raft was easy, breaking OUT of the Raft is a hard puzzle to crack even for him.

"Ja! We have broken out of Raft MANY times, that Aleksei still wonders why Raft still stable?" Aleksei supported Max's claim. Despite how humongous he was, the guards were able to keep Aleksei in line by outfitting him with restraining shock bolts, to shock him into a calm state to keep him from getting out.

"How many times have each of you broke out exactly?" Otto curiously asked his prison mates.

"14." Aleksei answered.

"23." Max answered.

"I got out 39 times! Hahaha! They especially never can hold me here for long!" Adrian answered, completely proud of himself.

Otto had to admit, he was actually impressed by their escape records. Maybe breaking them out didn't seem that necessary after all when he could've just waited for them, and not have a charge of 'breaking every prisoner out.' "Incredible. So breaking out of the Raft is THAT easy?" Otto questioned in disbelief.

"Totally. Prisons like these never do hold onto any villains for too long. It's almost like we're comic book characters or something." Max answered casually.

As Otto still contemplated on this information, he couldn't help but think about Mac Gargan AKA Scorpion. "Wait. Where is Mac?"

"HOHOHOHOHO! Let's just say that the itsy bitsy scorpion ran up my rage, AND TRIGGERED ME ENOUGH TO POUND HIS ASS!" Aleksei bellowed. Suddenly his restraining bolts started shocking him. "GUAGUAGugajdhfisydjdjsgzkzjayxdhksbx!" Aleksei screamed in complete gibberish as he fell backwards from his seat.

"QUIET DOWN, RHINO! ONE MORE OUTBURST OUT OF YOU, AND YOU GET TRIPLE THE SHOCK!" A guard on the railing on the ceiling who was holding a remote warned Aleksei. Understandable, since even with the shocks, Aleksei would still want to kill him if he was reachable.

Aleksei was able to recover from the shock as he stood up and glared at the guard. "WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND TELL WARNINGS TO FACE! ARE YOU REALLY TOO MUCH OF A COWARD TO STAY UP IN YOUR GOD FLOOR WHILE BRINGING DOWN LIGHTNING ON ALEKSEI?! I PROMISE YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF HEART, WHEN I GET HANDS ON YOU, I WILL RIP YOUR ORGANS AND PERSONALLY BRING THEM TO LOVED- FJKFRUIJLVFSASDHJKKCDTRSDGG!" He couldn't finish his amusing threat, as he got shocked again, only this time with the triple dose.

The guard was having none of Aleksei's nonsense. "I SAID CALM DOWN, YOU ONE HORNED RED MENACE!" The guard ordered once again, except this time, with a racist comment.

Aleksei looked like he was feeling so much fury, but he complied. "I want you to think of horn as middle finger." Aleksei retorted childishly, as he sat down.

"Whatever." The guard said very uninterestedly.

"Uuuurgh." Aleksei contained his rage as he turned back to Otto. "Anyway, Gargan and I had difficulties eeeeehhhh, 'getting along'. His dishonest nature disgusted me, kept insulting me, I try proper teamwork with Mac, but he was determined to piss me off! So I left him a broken man... literally. Now he is hospitalizing. Hehehehe." Aleksei finished explaining while also chuckling in brief happiness.

That could not have ended well for Mac, just goes to show to never bully the bigger man. Adrian started talking. "Forget about Mac. The point is, now we'll be able to get out a bit more quicker with a genius like you by our side." Adrian finished with what looked like genuine admiration. "Plus I also still need help with the spinal cancer problem." Adrian added, as he rubs his back.

"And I still want to be pure freakin' energy." Max inquired about his goal with a somewhat crazed smile.

"And Aleksei wants out of suit. Peeing in suit most uncomfortable feeling in world." Aleksei admitted surprisingly shy-like.

"Oooooohhhh! I always wondered if you can still pee in there! Is it really that bad?" Max wondered in fascination.

"VERY." Aleksei said in dread.

"GENTLEMEN! FOCUS!" Adrian successfully managed to defuse this ridiculous conversation about Aleksei's urine problem. Adrian turned back to Otto. "And it's not just our problems. We also want to join up again as the Sinister Six once again alongside you!"

Wait, they still want to team up? Even after that idea failed? And with Otto? "You still want to team up? Even after Spider-Man jailed you guys again?"

"Like we said before, the Raft never does hold on to any of us for too long. And we honestly enjoyed being in the Sinister Six." Max expressed in enthusiasm.

"JA! I got to crush many things more times than old rampages. But if we do get out, we're gonna have to forget Macky. I will not spend more seconds listening to his obnoxious existence!" Aleksei expressed in anger at having to team up with Mac.

"Yeah, dude was always a massive dick. He's cool, but he's just so annoying!" Max expressed in irritation.

"We just didn't felt that much of a camaraderie with him like we do each other. So yes, we're gonna have to forget about him." Even Adrian wasn't fond of Mac. Apparently Mac isn't very popular with even the prisoners.

"Plus he too broken to do anything. Hehehehehe!" Aleksei chimed in with a chuckle, clearly having enjoyed beating Mac to a pulp.

"There's that too." Adrian added casually.

"Yeah. So only me, Adrian, big guy over here, you, Marty, and a sixth baddie are gonna get out." Max clarified on who would get out. Apparently the three of them are unaware of Martin's 'change of heart.'

"We're gonna have to forget about Martin also." Otto said somewhat disheartenly

The three looked very confused. "How so?" Adrian wanted to know.

"Ja? Chinese terror really cool guy to hang with! What happened?!" Even Aleksei found Martin a better member than Mac.

"I met up with Martin while waiting in line, and apparently Spider-Man's 'wisdom' has made him decide to forget about revenge because it apparently just ruins your life further and it's a waste of time." Otto responded in complete bitterness.

To say they were shocked, was an understatement. "WHAT?!"

"What kind of bullshit is that?!" Max roared in outrage.

"Little Chinese man believe revenge waste of time?! Forget him then! All grudges in life must be settled for good!" Aleksei claimed, which is true. There is no satisfaction in letting grudges go unfulfilled, especially ones that have been been kept for decades, like me.

"Indeed." Otto wholeheartedly agreed with Aleksei.

Adrian looked very displeased. "That damned Spider-Man! ALWAYS finding new ways to screw us over! And he did it by using a facade of 'wisdom' to change who was one of our toughest allies!" He slammed his hands on the table to vent his frustration. "F$ %!"

"Calm down, V. We'll get back at the Web-head for this crap he pulled." Max tried to comfort Adrian. It was actually strangely sweet.

Adrian was able to calm down. "Thank you, Max. And we will get back at that wise cracking idiot." Adrian looked back at Otto with a sinister smile. "Once we make a better Sinister Six. One guaranteed to give us success over Spider-Man!" He clenched his fist for emphasis.

Otto would love nothing more than to enact revenge once again, but there's still one problem: he doesn't have his arms. "I would love to commence my vengeance once again." Otto dejectedly looked at his back. "But as you can see, I don't have my beautiful arms with me."

"Then we help make nother 4-pack for you!" Aleksei declared. Wait what?

"Yeah! Just tell us what we gotta bring to you and you can just build it, easy!" Max chipped in with excitement. Are they actually serious?

"Wait. You guys would actually help me get my arms back?" Otto asked in a hopeful tone, because this really does sound too good to be true.

Adrian put an arm around Otto as he spoke. "Of course, Otto. In a world where individuals like us are hated by society for trying to indulge in our passions, we must band together and rely on each other to survive it. So what do you say, Dr. Octavius?"

Wow. Otto never did saw this coming. He was expecting a beat down for indirectly getting them back in jail, but instead they are basically offering to be his friends. Never in his lifetime did he ever imagine being friends with longtime career villains, but then again, that was Otto Octavius who couldn't imagine this. It's about time he finally discarded the weak, old loser from his system once and for all.

"Octopus." He responded in a whisper.

The trio looked a bit confused for a moment "Come again?" Adrian asked.

"My name is Doctor Octopus now." Doctor Octopus responded more confidently this time. "Because Otto Octavius was a fool,(stab) a weakling,(stab) a complete LOSER WHO COULDN'T HANDLE THE DANGER THAT WAS COMING HIS WAY ON EVERY TURN! (Snap)" In his rage over recounting his old self, he started stabbing his eggs over and over until he miraculously broke his tray in his temporary resurgence of strength.

Doc Ock threw his broken tray to the floor as he kept speaking more scary like. "What you see before you now is a new man." He slammed his arms on the table for emphasis. "A BETTER MAN! A MAN WHO WILL MAKE EVERYONE WHO EVER WRONGED HIM, PAY EVERYTHING THEY DID, WITH THEIR CORPSES!" The scientific genius finished his rant as he started catching his breath.

Meanwhile, his three companions where actually looking pretty intimidated by Doc Ock. After catching his breath, he spoke again. "So in regards to your question. Yes." He replied confidently.

They looked ecstatic. "Ja! I like Doctor Octopus! VERY cool guy!" Aleksei expressed in admiration. Who could blame him, though.

"So when are we getting out?" Max whispered, curious as to when they will get out.

"Not soon though, we're gonna have to wait it out. Make the city feel like it's safe, and then we will rule it." Doc Ock whispered his plan.

"But what about Spider-Man?" Adrian asked in an irritated tone.

"Spider-Man? Don't worry about him. I have a surprise that will be a great assistance in his defeat." The surprise of which, knowing Spider-Man's secret identity.

"What's the surprise?" Aleksei curiously asked.

"Shhh. I promise you, the moment it happens makes the surprise so MUCH better." The super intelligent mastermind promised, as Aleksei nodded.

"Yes gentlemen. We are definitely getting out eventually, we're going to make a MUCH better Sinister Six, and we're going to make Spider-Man pay for interfering in our goals! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Doctor Octopus started doing an evil laugh, as he starts embracing his newfound identity, a deadly force who will crush this pathetic city for what's it done to him.

At first his compatriots looked a bit surprised at the evil laugh, before they slowly started doing the same. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The four of them reveled in their villainy as everyone in the cafeteria, both prisoners AND guards looked at them in confusion. Except Martin Li, who could only shake his head in disappointment.

As the four villains stopped laughing, Doctor Octopus started speaking again. "In the meantime while we bide our time, let's start looking for some recruits for our new Sinister Six."

"OH! OH! OH!" Aleksei childishly raised his hand.

"Y-Yes, Aleksei?" Doc Ock asked the big manchild.

"How about we equip Mysterio into our cause? Ja? Dome head seem capable enough with illusions." Aleksei suggested. Doc Ock must admit that Mysterio's illusions do seem very convincing.

Max on the other hand could only scoff at the suggestion. "That loser?! No way! I say we go get Kraven The Hunter. Now HE is definitely a badass." Max suggested. Kraven definitely proved himself a very strong combatant who could match Spider-Man in their battles.

"You two think to small. Who we should get is Sandman. He would truly bring us victory!" Adrian made his suggestion. While Mysterio and Kraven are good enough recruits, Sandman is definitely a powerhouse who can turn into a giant figure of sand. Strangely though, he hasn't been seen for many years.

"Flinty is definitely a badass, but he hasn't been around for 5 years." Max confirmed.

"Where has Marko been, huh? Probably dressed up like beach to stay out of jail time and enjoying the touch of hot women sunbathing on him, lucky jerk!" Aleksei claimed as to where Sandman might be.

Doc Ock spoke up his mind. "They all sound like good recruits. We'll get in touch with them when we get out here. So let's just eat our breakfast for now." But as they started digging in, Doc Ock just realized he just destroyed his tray of food and knocked it down the floor. Great.

"Here you go." A tray of food was handed to Doc Ock, as he looked up to see it was Aleksei giving it to him.

"Thank you." Doc Ock sincerely thanked Aleksei.

Aleksei could only smile in appreciation. "No problem. We comrades now. Comrades have to take care of each other in cruel world."

Incredible. Just this morning, 'Otto' was feeling sad and alone because of what just occurred between him and Peter. And now here he is now and forever known as the diabolical Doctor Octopus, which actually does seem like a good new name for him now that he thought it through. Surrounded by his new and much better friends. Soon they will get out of this hellhole, and when they do, Doctor Octopus will not just kill Norman Osborn, but Peter Parker too. He destroyed his trust in him, and now he has to pay with his life. And who knows, maybe Doctor Octopus could also kill others who wronged him also. All he knows though, is that he is not alone as he believed, as he looked at his new friends. With them by his side, he now feels happy.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Was it pretty good? I like to know what you guys would think on this.


End file.
